


Esmeralda

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore is a vampire, Albus Dumbledore isn't a werewolf, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Albus Dumbledore, But he don't know, Creature Harry Potter, He is a liar, Hybrid Harry Potter, M/M, Powerful Harry, Romance, Severus is Eileen's brother, Uncle Severus, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Tom Riddle, Vampires, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: "Les loups-garous et les vampires ne s'entendent pas, n'est-ce pas? Alors que fait un vampire sur le territoire des loups-garous. Le vampire doit être perdu... oui, ça doit être ça."  Pensa Harry à propos de ce vampire portant le terrible nom de Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraInu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/gifts), [LaGrandeFaucheuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LaGrandeFaucheuse).
  * A translation of [Esmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523562) by DraInu. 

> Bêta: LaGrandeFaucheuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, un loup garou et fils du futur alpha, rencontre un vampire

Je soupire fatigué. Je déteste le nouvel entrainement que Dumbledore m'a créé, c'est si épuisant et exagéré, vingt tours du territoire du clan ! Même mon père ne pouvait pas le faire ! Je me jette sur mon lit, soupirant à nouveau, que vais-je faire ? Le vieux schnock stupide est l'Alpha et je ne veux pas qu'il change.

\- "Harry ! Ne te couches pas dans ton lit plein de sueur !" Sa mère le gronde depuis la cuisine.

Je me lève avec un reniflement. Il fait très chaud, je devrais peut-être aller me baigner. Un petit frisson descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'aime pas trop me mouiller, mais si je ne le fais pas, ma mère sera très fâchée... Je mets mes vêtements couverts de sueur sur le tapis ! J'attrape ma serviette et je la mets dans la salle de bain qui était une pièce annexe à ma chambre et cela tout en cherchant mon pyjama dans l'un des tiroirs et ensuite faire la même chose avec elle.

Je regarde par la fenêtre pendant une minute, me plongeant dans ses pensées durant un instant. Albus Dumbledore est déjà sur le lit de mort, ce qui signifie des problèmes, son pack doit obtenir un nouvel Alpha et la seule option viable est James Potter. Je suppose que c'est le gros problème.

Mon père a toujours été le meilleur de la meute, le futur Alpha. Je pense, alors que je suis assis sur la chaise devant le bureau dans ma chambre, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Quand mon père sera devenu le leader, mon monde entier sera détruit, les gens commenceraient à me voir avec des yeux différents et commenceraient à avoir des attentes envers moi... Plus que ce que j'ai déjà ! Avec la stupide prétendue prophétie qui a été faite, je m'en fiche ! Je veux juste vivre, pas diriger un groupe de loups-garous. Je ne sais même pas comment apporter la paix à la meute.

Je vois un mouvement des arbres qui se trouve au bord de mon territoire, ce n'est pas un mouvement provoqué par le sifflement doux de l'air.

Je m'arrête brusquement et fixe mon regard sur l'endroit où les branches bougent. Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un. Je regarde l'arbre le plus remarquable de l'endroit, juste dans l'une des branches les plus épaisses : un jeune homme allongé regardant le ciel. Il n'est pas un lycanthrope, je le sais, même si c'est à des kilomètres de distance ! La peau pâle et les beaux yeux rouges qui se fixent maintenant sur moi, souriant avec moquerie.

Le gars sourit en inspectant mon âme, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je doit admettre que l'homme a l'air beau, l'est-il encore plus près ? Je hausse les épaules mentalement, ce qui est important, c'est que le vampire se trouve hors des limites établies. Il est sur mon territoire.

Je me lève prêt à le dire à mon père. Je connais trop d'histoires pour savoir que les vampires sont des êtres dangereux. Je regarde l'arbre pour la dernière fois, mais cette fois il n'y a personne qui jouit du ciel, maintenant la branche est complètement seule. Je suis pétrifié et si il était un espion ? On a tous très bien connaissance de la Grande Guerre qui avait eu entre eux-mêmes et qu'ils l'avaient gagnée grâce à leurs crocs.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant au même endroit. Peut-être qu'il est juste perdu, un vampire perdu ne signifie pas de danger, non ?

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules, seulement cette fois de manière physique et vais en enfer pour pouvoir essuyer la sueur de mon corps.


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Chéri, veux-tu manger? » Demanda Lily Potter une fois qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle « Tu as l'air fatigué ... »

\- « Je le suis » dis-je en me rendant dans ma chambre sans préambule.

\- « Hé! Est-ce que c'est un non? » Demanda-t-elle en criant légèrement. Je reniflai juste en fermant sa porte et en se jetant par la suite sur son lit. « Descends du lit! » Sa mère a grogné. Je levai les yeux au ciel, espérant que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude.

J'attendis trois autres soupirs pour sortir du lit. Dumbeldore m'avait fait faire dix tours de plus parce que j'étais arrivé à son entrainement avec quarante-trois secondes de retard. Quarante-trois secondes! Il était complètement fou!

Je m'étirai doucement et m'arrêtai. Bien qu'il ne faisait plus si chaud, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'enlever ma chemise pendant que je m'étirais à nouveau, pour une raison quelconque, mes muscles ne me faisaient pas mal. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'aimais l'air qui me chatouillait le visage lorsqu'il courait dans la petite ville. Poudlard avait toujours été si calme et adorable, avec le côté noir d'un côté et la belle forêt où vivait sa meute ... Mais je n'aimais pas la douleur de mes jambes après le quatrième tour! Parfois, je voulais vraiment que le vieil homme meure, au moins son père pouvait le ferait combattre au lieu de courir.

J'ai vu le mouvement à nouveau. Le même arbre que la dernière fois, sur la même branche. Je fixai mes yeux sur le bel homme qui balançait ses jambes avec un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire burlesque. Je pensais que c'était une chose étrange que le vampire s'était perdu deux fois au même endroit.

Cette fois, je décidais de m'asseoir dans le cadre de ma fenêtre pour le regarder plus facilement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le faisais, j'étais supposé aller le dire immédiatement à mon père, mais quelque chose dans les yeux rouges de l'autre m'empêchait de le faire, ce sourire le paralysait à la place et sa peau l'appelait à la manière d'une sirène avec un marin. C'était incroyable.

L'homme mit son index sur ses lèvres, indiquant qu'il gardait tout son susceptible de sortir de ses lèvres. Je fronçais simplement les sourcils, observant l'inconnu se balancer harmonieusement, comme s'il n'était pas sur le sol ennemi.

Alors ils passèrent trois heures et demie à se regarder sans rien faire d'autre, j'observais l'étranger tandis que le vampire me regardait avec moquerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Et le lendemain, j'étais encore là, observant par la fenêtre un total inconnu qui contestait à nouveau les territoires des loups-garous, après tout, les vampires avaient leur propre terre, non? Son professeur d'histoire lui avait expliqué et enseigné dans son cours d'histoire que les vampires avaient leurs terres dans la partie la plus froide de royaume de Poudlard, du côté opposé du lieu de résidence des loups-garous qui se situaient au sud de Poudlard. Bien que cela ne fut simplement que des spéculations de la part de ses professeurs.

Je regardai encore dehors avant de plonger à nouveau dans ses pensées, mais cela ne fut pas le cas puisque je reçus un petit signe de Lui. Je le saluais. Je fronçai les sourcils quand je me suis retrouvé à lui rendre la politesse alors que je ne voulais pas échanger un seul geste ou une seule parole avec le stupide vampire. Pourquoi mon corps pensait-il faire le contraire de mes pensées? 

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Je lus sur les lèvres de l'autre, des lèvres légèrement roses qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle.

\- « Rien. » C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais répondre. Je ne devrais pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi, non?

L'homme haussa les épaules et désigna le ciel avec son index, comme pour faire référence à quelque chose d'important.

\- « Pleine lune. »

Quand j'ai lu sur ses lèvres, je fus paralysé. Génial, l'ennemi savait maintenant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je soufflai d'agacement avant de fermer la fenêtre avec agacement et d'aller à la salle de bain se nettoyer.

J'en avais assez des regards effrayés par ses compagnons pour que quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son sac sache son problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pas comme les autres lycanthropes. Comme j'aimerais bien être normal, mais je ne pouvais pas l'être, quelque chose en lui ne le laisserait pas ... et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il était sûr qu'Albus Dumbledore était au courant, mais il ne daignait pas me le dire, et il l'emporterait fort probablement dans la tombe! Le vieux bâtard, il l'aimait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les mystères qu'il me cachait.

Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais être différent.

♤♤♤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se pose des questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bêta: LaGrandeFaucheuse. Merci à elle pour ses conseils et ses superbes correction.

Je range mon bureau sans faire attention au regard insistant qui observe chacun de mes mouvements. Cela fait deux jours depuis la pleine lune ! Et je ne veux plus revoir le vampire, pas quand ce dernier peut se moquer de mon état. Juste comme les autres le font. Je ne permets pas à un complet étranger de le faire.

Je place soigneusement les rouleaux dans le tiroir de droite pour ensuite faire de même avec les livres sur une étagère. Ma mère s'est fâchée ce matin lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ma chambre et qu'elle a trébuché sur mes vêtements en cours de route. Maintenant, je dois m'accommoder, bien que mon bordel ne me soit pas du tout inconfortable, parce que je sais où trouver chacune de mes possessions qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de ma chambre, n'est-ce pas un avantage ?

Je décide de ramasser les vêtements qui sont par terre, mais juste au moment où je me suis accroupi pour attraper le premier vêtement, mes livres ont décidé de vouloir rencontrer le sol. Je lève la main pour arrêter leur chute en les maintenant en l'air. Ma mère me tuerait si j'abime les livres. Cela ne m'a pas pris plus de quelques secondes pour remettre mes livres sur l'étagère, en les stupéfiant pour qu'ils ne tombent plus.

Je soupire de fatigue, ne voulant pas continuer à ranger ma chambre qui est bien plus ordonnée qu'auparavant. Je lève les yeux pour ensuite regarder par la fenêtre. Mon regard rencontre celui d'un vampire excentrique qui regarde ma démonstration de puissance. Brillant.

Celui aux cheveux noirs sourit sadiquement avant de lever son pouce, me félicitant pour cette démonstration. Comme s'il en est fier. Je fronce les sourcils - ce qui est déjà en train de devenir une habitude chez moi - mes parents me réprimandent toujours quand je le fais, comme si c'est un péché.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, je ne veux pas l'arrêter, c'est la première fois que je ne me fais pas reprocher quelque chose, par Merlin !

Je m'approche un peu plus de la fenêtre et m'y penche, regardant curieusement le vampire. C'est étrange que quelqu'un se comporte différemment avec moi ... Et qu'il me traite bien. Mes yeux se remplissent de petites larmes, surprenant le vampire au lointain, qui me regarde rapidement avec inquiétude.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande le vampire, en balançant ses jambes dans le vide tout en faisant attention.

J'ai l'air vraiment inquiet.

\- « Rien. »

Je secoue la tête, souriant encore plus. On m'a dit que les vampires étaient mauvais et qu'ils n'avaient aucun sentiment, mais ils peuvent commettre des erreurs, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Je rentre fatigué. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû faire trente-cinq tours sans me reposer pendant un seul instant. Tout simplement parce que Dumbledore a déclaré qu'il est préférable d'avoir une grande endurance et une meilleure condition physique possible afin d'être un loup plus rapide et plus fort.

\- « Harry, chéri ... »

Je ne fais même pas attention à ma mère, qui est dans la cuisine avec un petit panier de provisions à la main.

\- "Non, merci, je ne veux pas manger", dis-je en montant les escaliers et en courant dans ma chambre. Je regarde ensuite par la fenêtre afin de repérer le grand arbre au loin.

Je regarde mon réveil, il reste cinq minutes avant son arrivée. Peut-être que si je me douche vite, je serais prêt pour huit heures, juste au moment de son arrivée.

Je décide de prendre un risque en me déshabillant et en courant dans la salle de bain avec la serviette à la main. Cela fait quatre semaines que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, ce beau jeune homme balançant ses jambes sur une grosse branche. Quatre semaines depuis mon habitude de le voir à travers les limites du territoire qui nous séparent. Nous avons seulement échangé de petites discussions sans importance, des discussions simples puisqu'il nous est impossible de comprendre une phrase longue ou des mots compliqués sans pouvoir les entendre ... mais cela ne nous empêche pas de se voir.

Mes sourires sont plus constants envers le vampire, tandis que lui ne cesse de me sourire avec moquerie qui laisse filtrer un peu d'affection. J’aime voir le jeune homme, la poitrine nue alors même que les nuits commencent à se préparer à accueillir l'hiver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque jour, j'ai un besoin irrépressible de le voir.

Je suis sorti de la douche en séchant mon corps tout en cherchant mon pyjama. Pourquoi mon pyjama n'est-il pas dans la salle de bain ? Ni mon sous-vêtement !

\- "Zut," je gronde comme un loup parce que j’en suis un, héhé. J’ai besoin de sortir de ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires, peut-être qu’il n'est pas encore arrivé. J'acquiese à mes pensées en attachant la serviette à ma hanche. 

Je prie pour que cela se passe ainsi lorsque je sors de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma garde-robe pour y saisir mon pyjama. Jusqu'à ce que je sens un regard sur mon dos, provoquant un frisson.

Je regarde alors derrière moi pour trouver le vampire qui me regarde avec un sourire moqueur, presque impatient. La rougeur apparaît bientôt sur mon visage alors qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, c'est comme si…, bleu ?

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, curieux. Je ne me soucis pas à ce moment-là d'avoir une serviette qui couvre ce que les yeux curieux veulent voir. Il fronce les sourcils devant l'attention soudaine qu'il reçoit.

\- " Tes yeux ", clarifie-je, en désignant mes yeux pour mieux le faire comprendre.

\- " Quoi ? "

\- " Bleus. "

Après cela, le vampire a l'air surpris avant d'invoquer un miroir sans baguette - ce qui me surprend. Je pensais que j'étais le seul avec Dumbledore qui pouvaient faire de la magie. Le vampire voit son reflet et, sans dire, marmonne quelque chose. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il me fait ensuite signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Et il part.

Je commence à être déçu, avant de le voir réapparaître plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il pointe une petite boîte qu'il sort de sa poche et qu'il laisse dans le creux du tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. Il repart ensuite après m'avoir dit que je dois aller la chercher et qu'elle est pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

\- « Allez, Harry ! » Mon père pleure alors qu'il trottine à mes côtés.

\- « Je… j'arrive » répondis-je alors que je suis appuyé contre un arbre pour me reposer et reprendre mon souffle.

\- « Oh, allez, tu es fatigué ? » Se moque de moi mon père, James Potter, en me regardant, son fils.

\- « Ah, crois-moi ... si tu ... si tu prenais les virages, je ne ... tu ne dirais rien » balbutie-je, assis sur le sol en levant la tête pour que l'air puisse refroidir mon cou plus facilement.

\- « Exagéré", dit l'accusé, se tenant devant moi, son fils, "combien de tours fais-tu ?"

\- « Trente. » James me regarde, son fils, avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- « Wow, qu'est-ce que tu tiens » murmure-t-il, en recommençant à courir. « On se retrouve à la maison ! » dit-il juste après.

Je renifle, regardant l'alpha partir pour quitter la forêt. Mon père a à peine deux tours et il croyait déjà en la grande chose. Je roule des yeux. Severus avait raison, le stupide Potter est une vantardise totale… Arrête, arrête-toi là, qui diable est Severus? Je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer. Il n'y a personne portant le nom de Severus dans la meute, mais je suis tout à fait sûr de connaître un Severus et que Severus déteste beaucoup son père.

Je secoue la tête, enlevant l'idée de l'esprit et me suis stoppé, arrêtant mon entrainement, car par Merlin, mon père est facile à tromper. Je lève les yeux vers la branche la plus épaisse de l'arbre et je saute vers elle, me donnant une impulsion avec ma magie pour pouvoir atteindre la branche. Une fois là-bas, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour pouvoir trouver la petite boîte sur laquelle se trouve un petit arc noir se détachant du blanc du cube.

La seule fois où je peux quitter la maison sans être constamment surveillé - parce que cela semble stupide, mais ce ne l'est pas - c'est quand je sors pour courir, peu de gens peuvent suivre mon rythme. C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore m'attend tout simplement sur le lieu de rendez-vous pour les entraînements, bien que ladite formation ne constitue qu'à courir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont comme ça seulement avec moi, peut-être que c'est à cause de la prophétie, peut-être qu'ils ont juste peur de moi, quoi d'autre ? Je ne peux rien faire pour le changer.

J'hausse les épaules pour pouvoir le garder dans ma poche et, une fois fait, je saute de la branche pour continuer à courir afin de finir les deux tours manquants à mon temps et de rentrer à la maison au plus tôt.

Et je le fais. Dumbledore me félicite d'avoir fait un nouveau record, puis me dit que pour le lendemain, ça sera quarante tours. Je faillis le maudire à ce moment-là, mais je décide de ne pas donner d'importance et de rentrer à la maison en feignant la tranquillité, si ses petits espions réalisent que je suis pressé, ils soupçonneraient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas parler à ce foutu grand-père, Dumbledore.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je me précipite aussitôt dans ma chambre et je ferme directement la porte derrière moi. Je regarde ensuite mon réveil comme d'habitude et je soupire sachant que pour la première fois, j'arrive plus tôt que d'habitude. Très tôt même. Je me lave et cette fois, je n'oublie pas de prendre mes vêtements avec moi dans ma salle de bain. 

Quand je sors fraîchement lavé, je m'allonge aussitôt sur mon lit tout en regardant la boîte entre mes mains. Je l'ouvre avec précaution et sors un petit bracelet, très petit, voire même trop petit pour être un bracelet.

\- « Oh ! » Murmure-ai-je quand je réalise ma stupidité. Ce n'est pas un bracelet, mais une bague. Un bel anneau en forme de serpent se mordant la queue ... pauvre serpent.

J'observe attentivement la bague avant de la laisser sur ma poitrine alors que je regarde le plafond avec impatience, pas avant que ma montre ne donne le "tic, tac" typique qu'elle donne toutes les heures.

Je me lève rapidement après avoir attrapé l'anneau et je vais à la fenêtre, j'aperçois un œil bleu appartenant à la personne que je cherche et qui commence à balancer ses jambes sur la branche. Lorsque les saphirs se tournent vers moi, un sourire apparaît instantanément sur le visage de l'individu. Le vampire m'envoie une salutation que je m'empresse de répondre, mais je ne peux pas faire un autre signe quand l'homme aux yeux bleus me dit de mettre l'anneau. Ce que je fais instantanément, essayant de savoir à quel point ma nouvelle acquisition était spéciale… mais je ne ressens rien.

Je fronce les sourcils et je regarde à nouveau le vampire avec curiosité, attendant une explication.

\- « Bonjour » la voix veloutée résonne dans mon esprit,

\- « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

\- « Je suis Tom Jedusor, ma chère émeraude. »

À ce moment précis, l'homme aux yeux bleus baisse la tête et tend les bras de manière exagérée. À ce moment, je comprends exactement à quoi sert la bague.


	7. Chapter 7

\- « Tu sembles fatigué, Esmeralda, » dit Tom dans ses pensées.

Harry regarde devant lui et sourit avec affection en secouant la tête.

\- « Le stupide Alpha me chauffe, » dit-il en riant, « et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Harry. »

\- « Tu es mon émeraude », assure Riddle de sa branche. « Ma petite émeraude... »

\- « Tom ! » Le plus jeune pousse un cri de honte et fait rire l'aîné. « Parfois, tu es détestable. »

\- « Oh, merci Tu es la première personne à me le dire. »

\- « Parce que ? Est-ce que les tiens te supporte ? »

\- « Et ils me respectent », dit-il avec autorité.

Harry roule seulement des yeux avant de regarder l'homme plus âgé, qui l'observe comme un magnifique bijou qu'il doit voler. Comme une émeraude.

\- « Esmeralda ? » Demande prudemment le plus âgé. Harry acquiesce en regardant dans les yeux du corbeau. « Pourquoi les pleines lunes ne t'affectent-elles pas ? »

Le garçon se fige un instant avant de décider de lui faire confiance.

\- « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il honnêtement. « Papa dit que personne ne le sait, mais je suis sûr que l'Alpha et lui cachent quelque chose. Parfois maman aussi... »

\- « C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Harry regarde le vampire avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer tristement.

\- « Ils ont peur de moi » , déclaré-t-il.

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu es si mignon et intelligent... »

\- « Je pourrais toujours faire des choses que les autres loups-garous ne peuvent pas faire », il hausse les épaules. « Magie sans baguette magique, conversation avec les serpents, la pleine lune, ma résistance, mon agilité... Putain ! Même mon physique est différent. Ils me voient comme un monstre, et je ne le nie pas... »

\- « Tu es beau, Esmeralda, ma petite émeraude, " dit Tom en souriant de loin. « S'ils s'éloignent de toi, s'ils ont peur de toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'autre ? C'est leur propre perte », dit-il en agitant la main comme s'il tire une mouche. « Car tu es spécial et ils t'envient. »

Harry sourit chaleureusement en regardant Tom avec affection. Tout son groupe prétend que tous les vampires sont mauvais, mais il s'est rendu compte que tous ne sont pas comme ça. Tom n'es pas comme Gellert Grindelwald, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tant de rancune alors que, dans toutes les guerres, les loups-garous et les vampires ont le même pourcentage de fautes.

Ils décident de passer quelques minutes de plus à parler jusqu'à ce que Tom est obligé de partir comme chaque nuit, le laissant seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. B. : le mot « Esmeralda » en espagnol signifie« émeraude » en français.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se dispute encore avec son père et il a un flash-back d'un souvenir mystérieux lorsqu'il était encore un nourrisson. Il y apprend qu'il a un oncle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Il s'étire légèrement en se blottissant dans son fauteuil. C'est l'un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, ce samedi-là, il n'y a pas d'école et Dumbledore est tombé malade, ce qui veut dire qu'il a toute la journée pour se reposer et rassembler les énergies qu'il a consommées avec son entraînement et les petites heures qu'il partage avec Tom la nuit ... Trop de paresse !

Il continue de lire son livre calmement tout en jouant avec sa bague. Sa mère est allée s'occuper de l'aîné de son Alpha tandis que son père se promène dans les lieux, observant qu'il n'y a pas de vampire ou d'humain près de la forêt. Personne ne veut un autre bébé humain pleurant sur son territoire, c'est très stressant pour tout le monde. Il frissonne en se rappelant le jour où un petit moldu avait été perdu dans la forêt et continua de crier. Sa mère avait proposé de prendre soin de lui ... Il criait toute la nuit ! C'était pire que mille souris hurlant en même temps. Si vif et horrible.

\- « Harry », l'appela son père en entrant péniblement dans la maison.

\- « Hmm ? » Demande-t-il sans lever les yeux du livre.

\- « Dumbledore veut te parler », grogne l'ogiver, un surnom qu'il avait donné à son père un air meurtrier. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, et si quelqu'un de l'extérieur de nous avait vu ça ? Tu dois être plus respectueux, Harry ! »

\- « Père, avec tout le respect que je te dois », le garçon commence à fermer son livre après avoir appris la page: « Le respect est mérité et pas donné. »

\- « Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a fait qui ne mérite pas votre respect ? » casse James.

\- « Tu le sais très bien », crache-t-il, se levant du fauteuil et marchant calmement vers sa chambre. « Je n'aime pas savoir que je ne peux pas aller au magasin sans qu'un auror me poursuive, ou courir chez moi sans me parler un peu pour voir si je cache quelque chose. »

\- « Harry, ce n'est pas ... »

\- « Oui, ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble », il continue à se tenir devant sa chambre et se tourna pour voir son père. «Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je continuerai à prétendre à l'ignorance pendant que mon propre père se méfiera de moi, avec permission.»

Il entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui, commençant à enlever son pyjama puis à mettre quelque chose de plus formel. Il quitte sa chambre aussi vite qu'il entre, mais cette fois, il change complètement, sans quitter sa bague, bien sûr.

Il quitte la maison sans prêter attention aux excuses pathétiques de son père. Il doit se rendre dans le manoir stupidement grand de son Alpha pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Ils ont peut-être déjà décidé qu'il s'agit d'une menace et doivent maintenant être éliminés.

\- « Stupide Potter, toujours aussi impulsif et stupide, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à être Auror. » Les mots ont commencé à sembler si extérieurs dans son esprit. Et cet idiot Dumbledore, qui pense-t-il qu'il est? «Il me jette comme une gifle. Comme si je voudrais lui appartenir! »

**Flash-back (vieux souvenir de Harry quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson)**

_\- « Chérie, calme-toi. »_

_\- « Non, j'en ai marre ... Je quitte enfin cet endroit ! ... Il m'a sorti de mon sac ! » Crie la femme indignée « Ce morceau de ... »_

_\- « Hé ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils parle la même langue que toi. » Réprimande l'homme en regardant sa femme avec reproche, quelques secondes plus tard, le bébé dans les bras de la femme se mit à pleurer fort, alertant le couple. « Non chéri, tout va bien. Papa est là . »_

_\- « Et maman aussi », murmure le jet d'une voix chantante, rassurant calmement le bébé. « Oui, petit Harry. Dors, nous sommes presque à la maison avec la maison d'Oncle Sev ... »_

**Fin du flash-back**

Sa vision lui revint sous l'effet d'un sortilège, l'éloignant de ses pensées avec une brutalité telle qu'il doit saisir la première chose qu'il trouve. Malheureusement, c'est un homme qui marche à côté de lui et qui lui donne presque un coup quand il voit qui il est. Harry jure avoir entendu le mot "monstre" avant que l'homme ne soit en colère, presque effrayé.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour prétendre que rien ne s'est passé et pour continuer son chemin, se retrouvant en deuxième position face à la maison de son « respectable » Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La légende raconte que plus vous laissiez de commentaires, plus de bébés niffleurs étaient sauvés. Alors sauvez des bébés niffleurs.
> 
> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Mais que vaut dire ce flash-back? Et qui est ce mystérieux oncle Sev?


End file.
